Without Magic
by OonaPotter
Summary: The story of two very unlikely people who just happen to love one another


He watches and he waits as always in the darkness with nothing but the crickets for company. He has been coming here every night for a year now just to be near. He is alone and waiting for a chance to confront all his fears and dreams. Tonight is the night for action. He stands alert knowing that his destiny is only a few feet away. Would he win this final battle or lose himself completely to a battle that had been raging in his heart and soul for years. What it would come down to would be a battle of wills.

This game had been played before, but this time it will be the last and he intended to come out victorious.

He has all his necessary weapons at hand and he is ready. He watches the window with longing and waits for the most opportune moment, when the silence of slumber is upon the inhabitant, and all the lights are out, he will sneak into the house and finish this once and for all.

He has learned a few things over the years from the mischievous people that have crossed his path and there have been many. Some would say what he has learned are just useless things in our world of magic, but who is to say what is useless and what is not? Just because they are not magical solutions does not mean that they are not effective.

He could not use magic for this sensitive mission of the heart. He waits until the light goes out and he sneaks across the yard to the back door where he kneels down upon the threshold and takes out a set of lock picks. He puts the two picks inside the door knob and manipulates them until he hears the tumbler roll inside the lock, the door opens and stands to enter the room. He peers through the open door.

He is in a muggle kitchen. Such oddities these Muggles have to replace their lack of magic. He easily sidesteps the kitchen table and passes through the door into the living room. There, in the hearth, he sees a fire is slowly dying. Apprating would have been impossible. It is the first time he has been inside this house. There are no pictures of family around just pictures of all her friends. All is quiet. Up the stairs is nothing but darkness. Slowly step by step he ascends the stairs trying not to make a sound, all the while not knowing what may be lurking just around the corner.

There is an open door at the end of the hall. In the stillness he can hear light airy breathing. It is time. His destiny awaited him on the other side of that door. His heart pounding in his throat, he gathers his courage and the little nerve he has left and creeps inside. There, bathed in moonlight on the bed, lies the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. Her hair carelessly tossed over her pillow, a slight blush to her cheek and a faint smile on her pouty lips. Lips, which for years have taunted not only his dreams, but also his every waking moment, begging him to kiss them.

This was his chance... a chance to offer her a piece of his heart with the possibility of receiving so much more in return.

He had dreamed of this moment since the first time he saw her in Dumbledore's office wearing that set of midnight blue robes and her hair swept up in a loose bun. She was a vision. He has not been able to get her off his mind. He knew then that she would be his. Not even Dumbledore could stop this burning passion building within him. He stretched out his fingers to caress her cheek when she stirs. What should he do?

"Is someone there?" she asks.

He cannot reply. He is frozen. What if she laughs at him, what if she refuses him?

"Who's there? ... Answer or else."

She is getting mad or scared, no matter, neither one is not good for him.

"It's me," he squeaks, chiding himself for being a coward.

She squints against the darkness trying to see who has answered her.

"Who... What are you doing here? What's wrong? Is everything alright? Has Dumbledore sent for me?" she questions.

"No... Nothing is wrong. I just had an urge to see you. I am truly sorry to have frightened you. It has been a little while and I thought I would bring you these. I hope you like them," he hands her candy and the bouquet of daisies he had almost twisted apart.

"They are beautiful. Thank you but, how did you know that daisies were my favorite of all flowers? Were these your only reason for coming here tonight or was there something else?"

He looked her into her dark sapphire eyes and took a deep breath. He could not put it off any longer. It had been a long time coming to this one moment so here it goes. Sink or swim this was it.

"I love you," he blurted out. There it was. Finally his feelings were out in the open. He was totally exposed to be saved or destroyed as she so wished. The statement hung there awaiting some sort of reply. The seconds seemed to last for hours. Finally she smiled and raised her head to look at him with eyes glistening with tears.

"I have waited an eternity to hear those words fall from your lips. It's music to my ears. Ever since the day I met you at Hogwarts. You were so handsome standing there waiting to speak to Dumbledore about some matter. I also remember that you tried to pretend that you were not looking at me from the corner of your eye. I found that such an endearing quality. I was glad that you had even walked me down to the station to catch the train and you kept me company until it arrived. I really enjoyed our conversation it was captivating. I so hated to go. I realized then that I had fallen in love with you too and had wanted you to become a part of my life. It does not take long for the heart to know what it wants." He had his answer and all was well with the world.

A couple of years later everyone was gathered around for the most talked about wedding in the last few years. He looked dashing as only he could in his suit, his best man beside him. The wedding march sounds and Mrs. Norris comes up the aisle carrying the rings on a lacy, satin pillow tied around her waist and not looking too happy about it. She came to rest at his feet.

Then her brides' maids came, one by one, seven in all in clouds of lilac, pinks and yellows. She was the most beautiful, blushing bride Hogwarts had ever seen. She wore an antique set of wedding robes with a lace veil upon a wreath of daisies. The dress had been given to her as a gift from Perenelle Flamel. She slowly came up the aisle to stand by her one and only true love. They faced each other and smiled.

Dumbledore began the ceremony with the story of how they met. Then he went on to say how well suited they were for each other. When the assembly was asked if any one if anyone had any objections, the only sound was from Mrs. Norris and since no one spoke cat, it did not count the service continued. They took their turns saying the vows they had written from their hearts. They exchanged the rings that had been their parents. He reached down and did the one thing he thought he would never get to do. He kissed an angel. They then faced their guests.

Dumbledore asked everyone to stand. "Witches and wizards, Hogwarts family and friends, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Argus and Arabella Filch." Everyone applauds and congratulates the couple even Snape, as they make their way out of the castle and into their thestrel –drawn carriage where Fred and George waited to set off the newest fireworks they had invented called Forever Filches in honor of the loving couple. Harry stopped Arabella and thanked her for all the years she had watched over him and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He gave her a short squeeze and assured her he would be alright. For the first time in Hogwarts history they saw Argus smile. As the carriage pulled away from the crowd that was gathered outside to see them off they could hear them laughing with one another. He had done it. He had obtained his destiny and his love, and he had done it all without magic.


End file.
